


The Right Partner

by DChan87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Endgame, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dive Bars, Drabble, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Snarky Natasha Romanov, Steve Does Not Stay With Peggy, Steve Tries to Get Drunk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Tumblr prompt, "Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force."





	The Right Partner

Steve was easy to spot in the dingy dive bar. Just look for the guy she knew, especially if he sat in a corner booth with 15 beers. Ignoring the stares from the patrons, she slinked all the way to the corner booth and sat down across from Steve.

“Thought I’d find you here,” Natasha remarked.

“Am I that easy to spot?” he asked.

“Kinda,” she answered. “Fury was pissed, said you walked out on Tony’s funeral.”

“What’s to miss?” he asked. “I’ve been to too many.”

“And you tried drowning your sorrows,” she remarked again. “Still can’t get drunk, huh?”

“Nope.”

A busgirl walked up to Nat, and she ordered a beer for herself. “Thought you would’ve gone back to the past.”

“And rob Peggy of the life she lived?” Steve asked. “Besides, I already had my dance.”

“That’s it?”

Steve looked up from the 16th beer he’d drank, incredulous. She did her best to stop herself from smiling, only to crack a smile and a laugh. “Damn, you’re such a gentleman,” she snarked.

“Come on, Romanoff,” he laughed.

“What? It’s a compliment, most women would love a gentleman.” She scooted closer to him until she was sitting right next to him. “So, you waiting for anyone?”

“Yeah,” he answered, “The right partner.”

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, thinking he was joking. Instead, she stopped when she saw that he was gazing at her, specifically her lips, and it made her gaze at his lips, as well. Without thinking, they were both drawn closer and closer, until their lips met.

They could’ve stopped right here, but they didn’t. Why not? The first time they kissed, hiding from HYDRA, was quick and a bit awkward, but they both admitted to themselves that they both enjoyed it, but neglected to tell each other. This time, they didn’t stop, and when Steve snaked his arm around Natasha’s shoulder to pull her closer, and Natasha snaked both her arms around him, stopping went out the window. They didn’t even react when the bar patrons whooped, hooted and hollered for the new couple.


End file.
